just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me (You Really Love Me)
Not as about Kid Ink's Show Me. "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" by The Cover Girls was featured in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night. Dancer What did Kitty Katswell was wearing: *Black hair (Brown glitter was only in Just Dance Now), similar to Diggin' in the Dirt *The Black Suit *Orange Glove Clothes Changing She was wearing The Pink Fitness Suit (only in S2:11) Background The background was a Beautiful Lights (similar to Diamonds and Lights) So, The pictures appears (Pictures on dancers: Idealistic, So Glamorous, Walk This Way , Drop It Like It's Hot, Girlfriend, American Girl, We Speak No Americano, Mr. Saxobeat, Rock Lobster (P1), Holding Out For a Hero (Dancer only), U Can't Touch This, Satisfaction, Don't Drop That Thun Thun, Apache (Jump on It), Only Girl (In The World), Superstition, The Fox (P1 and P3), Good Girl, You Make Me Feel..., California Gurls, Problem, Rasputin, Livin' La Vida Loca, Can't Hold Us, What You Waiting For?, Crucified, Black Widow, and Starships) Lights in the Background 20141219_180558.jpg 20141219_180623.jpg 20141219_180156.jpg 20141219_180611.jpg 20141219_180821.jpg 20141219_180431.jpg 20141219_180509.jpg 20141219_180517.jpg Mashup Theme: Girl Power Dancers (No Repeats): JDCR4 version *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR4) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Lights (JD2016) *Oh No! (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Are You What You Want To Be? (JD:CR4) *On the Floor (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling of Pieces) (JD2014) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *Problem (JD2015) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Bonbon (JD2017) *Holiday (JD2) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Can't Get Enough (JD2014) *Part of Me (JD4) *American Girl (JD2014) *Venus (JD3) *Want U Back (JD4) *So What (JD4) *When Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *When Have You Been (JD2014) *Mas Que Mada (JD4) *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR4) JDCR7 version *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR4) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Lights (JD2016) *Oh No! (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Are You What You Want To Be? (JD:CR4) *On the Floor (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling of Pieces) (JD2014) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *Problem (JD2015) *In the End (JD:CR6) *Bonbon (JD2017) *Holiday (JD2) *Doing It (JD:CR5) *Can't Get Enough (JD2014) *Part of Me (JD4) *American Girl (JD2014) *Venus (JD3) *Want U Back (JD4) *So What (JD4) *When Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *When Have You Been (JD2014) *Mas Que Mada (JD4) *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR4) Party Master Mode *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' *Hippie Walk/Template/Calling The Flames/Cyber Man *Retro Running/Seatbelt/Puppet Self Control/New York Dance *Bulletcup Corner/Snap Dance/Sweety Charm/Fashionable Shake *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/'Best Day Of My Life'/'Cherry Pie' *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Croco Night/Super Power/'Face That I Love'/Unknown Song Switch 2 *Teleporter Shake/Bollywood/Get Me Up/Slow Motion Boy *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/'Beauty of Annihilation'/'Anywhere But Here' *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Neon Robotics/Robot Speed Up/'Corazon Sin Cara'/Unknown Song Switch 2 *I'm Out/Crazy Walk/Lean/Kick a Ball *Be The Wind/Happy Pushes/Disturbed Shake/Check My World *Silly Foot/Heartbeat Is Madness/Light Jumps/Keep Quillin *Crack Pumps/Puppet Creek/Salsa Man/Micey Girl *Be Sweet/Boston/Funny Mackenzie/Too Cool For You *Duck Dance/Clawed Walk/High was Low/Watch It *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' Community Remix *ZilliZucchini *BLUEBIRD606 *Garcia Boys *FaTCaT *dance2dancer *AldoJustCentrel *Lady in She Wolf (Falling of Pieces) Outfit (Just Dancer) *LocoPeople3246759 *lil twisited 1 (Asian Kid Gamer) *TexBlock *Hmate57 *Man in Just Dance (Sweat) Outfit (Just Dancer) *Crazydaffy67 *AverageAsianDude *1MORERABBID *Tulioakar96 *MuffinThief123 *Lola's Studio *Lady In Walk This Way (Old School Dance) Outfit (Just Dancer) * CyborqReaperMusic * Man in Superstition Outfit (Just Dancer) *Add some people/youtuber here Battle Mode The dancer gonna battle on Left, Right The battle mode must be here. Apperence in the mashup "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" is featured in the following mashup *'Show Me (YRLM)' (Girl Power) *Uptown Funk (Funky) *Lights (Ex-Girlfriend) *Legendary Lovers (Shamans and Mystric Princesses) *Strawberry Bubblegum (Ultra Climax (Black, Yellow, Green, and Blue) *Best Day Of My Life (Boys and Girls) *Beauty of Annihilation (Stack Of My Life Dancers) *Smile Song (Fitness) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Captions Show Me (You Really Love Me) appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves *Criminal Agent *Purr-tissue *Mega, Just Take Me *Swagger Cat *Funky Cat *Kitty Dash *Hited by a Pan *Hited by a Pen *Relationship Agent Required *Thrilled Me Gold Moves There Are 4 Gold Moves On Both Versions Classic *All: Punch Up 4 Times Alternate *Gold Move 1 & 2: Pat your face (Akin to Don't Drop That Thun Thun). Occurs When The Verses Begins. *Gold Move 3 & 4: Rub your right side of your hair. Trivia *Ouch, Kitty Katsw. got hurt alot in all episodes, They are "Laws and Odor," "Toast of T.U.F.F.," "Watch Dog," "Disobedience School," "Freaky ...," "Crime Takes a Holiday," "True Spies," "Snappy Campers," "Chilly Dog," "Barking Tall," "Top Dog," "Quack in the Box," "Misson: Really Big Mission (Kitty got punched by a pen and eatten by a fish)," "Acting T.U.F.F.," "Bark yo Nature," "Subliminal Criminal(Attacked by Grandma because it's was getting high and drunk,"Lie Like A Dog (Lies was censored)," "Pup Goes to Weasel," "Dog Saves The Queen," "The Rat Pack," "Scared Wit-Less," "The Curse of King Mutt," "Dog Daze," "Bored of Education," "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'," "Mind Trap," "Mall Rat," "Mutts and Bolts," "Opperation Happy Birthday," "Lucky Duck," "What Episode That Kitty got hurt" **She was hitted by a frying pan, Because It's too inappropriate for her. **However, It's is very too high **It was any Bad Guys, Lasers, and Others gets her drunk. *This is a third song with a agent team on, First is The Master Blaster, Second is Come with Me Now. *The Dancer looks like Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. **However, It was appeared in the mashup and Party Master Mode (Except 4, 2014, 2015, CR1, CR2, and CR3). **This is a only confirmed current in JD:CR4, to have a TV Series into the Beta Element **This is a third song, to have a TV Series into the Beta Element, First is Marilyn Monroe, Second is This Don't Impress Me Much. **It was remaded in Just Dance Now *"Lies (from Cause All Those Lies)" is also censored, because It was Kitty got hurt by Bad Guys, Lasers, and Others. **However, In The 3rd Chorus, Lies wasn't censored. *In the 17th Episode "The Rat Pack", When She Saying on the Captions "Ah! I Can Dance". *When the song is over, The sound saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking, I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance" and Arrest The Teddy Bear. **When She said "You're Under Arrest" after the bear saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance". *"Purr-tissue", and "Funky Cat" appears in Best Day Of My Life's Party Master Mode. *This song has a Party Master Mode. *In Don't, The dancer appears in the background. *On the Party Master Mode, Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat's Hipster Looking is replaced to Moves Like Jagger's Clawed Walk. Gallery IMG_20150117_201304.jpg|Starting in Just Dance College Ruled 4/Japan Wii (Collage Ruled 2) (Similar to Just Dance 2015/College Ruled 1) Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Dancers that appears in a Mashup Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs that released in 1987 Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:Dancers From Movies/TV Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Serious Dances Category:The Girly Team Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs with Sweat Routine Category:Songs with sound effects Category:Long Songs Category:Remade Dancers Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Catinnizer Dancers Category:Catinnizer Category:80's Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Mr. Lauterhahn's Songs Category:R&B Soul Songs